


To Hope Is To Risk

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Oral Sex, Potions, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius had been hoping for a reconciliation with Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hope Is To Risk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_moreland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miss_moreland).



> Written dec 2012 for daily_deviant's Kinky Kristmas and Miss_moreland. Thanks to R_grayjoy for the beta.

The door opened to Grimmauld Place, and Sirius felt the wards hum. He raised his head up from the table, recognizing the familiar presence even though he could have sworn that particular wizard was already in residence. Their talk came back to him, and hope swelled in his breast. He straightened on the bench, then stood, twitching his robes into some semblance of neatness.

"Remus?" Sirius stood as Remus pushed into the kitchen. He blinked blearily as he thought he saw the worn robes flare out behind his friend. "What are you—"

"Shh," Remus' voice was low, and before Sirius could even say another word, Remus' mouth was on his. The pressure was firm and demanding, everything Sirius had been missing.

Sirius gasped but closed his eyes, giving into Remus' kiss. It had been too long, too many fights and fears. He threaded his fingers into Remus' hair, tugging his body closer as he delved into the long-missed mouth. He sucked on Remus' tongue, feeding his own to Remus when he had withdrawn.

Remus pulled back farther, his breath puffing against Sirius's wet mouth. Sirius licked over his tender lips and whispered. "When did you change your mind?"

"Shh," Remus' raspy admonishment grazed across his senses and Sirius didn't care any longer how many years had passed or that Remus had told him they needed time to repair what once was.

Nimble fingers dug into his robes, pinching his skin as Remus tried to remove the barriers between them. He sucked in a breath, whinging when Remus' teeth bit into the skin on his neck. "Gods, I've missed you. Please, Moony, please..."

The chuckle that drifted up to him was smokier than he remembered, deeper than it had been thirteen years ago, but it still raised his pulse into overdrive. He flexed his fingers, sliding them along Remus' arms as Remus knelt in front of him.

The cool air in the kitchen chilled his skin, and Sirius shivered as the heat of Remus' huffs played on his skin. He bucked into Remus' fist and moaned. "Oh, gods, yes!"

A warm, wet swipe trailed up his dick and Sirius shuddered. "Been so long," he groaned. "Want you."

"I know," was exhaled over his skin, the words almost a taunt delivered in Remus' whiskey voice, then his lips were around Sirius's cock. His tongue played against the underside of his prick, fingers rolled and rubbed his balls. 

Sirius clenched his hands into fists as Remus grazed his teeth gently over the tip, his tongue working the slit and wiping away drops of pre-come.

"Please, Remus!"

A gasp answered him, and then Sirius was grabbed and turned, his back landing hard on the table. He fought with his robes and yelped as Remus' wand smacked his hip. Wrapping his legs around Remus' waist, he arched up into the blunt tip of Remus' dick, his eyes falling shut as he was entered.

Once Remus was balls deep, he paused and Sirius panted, finally freeing himself of his robes and reached down to take his cock in hand. Slowly, he stroked himself until Remus drew back, his cock gliding out of Sirius lazily before slamming in hard.

Sirius howled but kept his hand on his prick, his rhythm smooth even though Remus thrust against him fast and furious. He bucked up into the fucking, the cant of his hips driving Remus deeper inside of him.

Chancing a glimpse up at Remus, Sirius met the golden gaze and felt himself pulled inside of Remus. The pleasure rolled over him as he watched himself get fucked and he growled as he moved his body in time with Remus'. Never had it felt as good as he tried to keep up with Remus. Tightening his legs around Remus, Sirius shook his head and the metal connection was broken. He squeezed his prick firmly, speeding his pulls and arching his back. 

Remus's fist wrapped around his own, and Sirius shouted, semen spurting up over their hands, and still Remus tugged on him and forced his cock into Sirius' arse. The ride was wearing on him and he opened his eyes to see how close Remus was.

Remus bent him in half, his hips still pistoning, and pressed their mouths together. He bit at Sirius' lips and Sirius gave back every nip and suck. He whimpered and drew away, eyes opening as Remus' breathing changed. He wanted-- _needed_ \-- to see Remus' face when he came. 

His eyes widened as he watched Remus' hair darken and then he saw him. Saw another Remus over Remus's shoulder. Nails dug into his hips as Remus slowly turned into Severus Snape. The patented sneer curled his thin lips as he continued to fuck Sirius.

Sirius bucked to get away, but Snape had a death grip on him and each move Sirius made drove Snape deeper into him. The fucking continued and Snape's cock brushed hard against his prostate, and it was starting to hurt. But Snape kept going and Remus continued to just watch for a moment longer before turning away.

Sirius yelled, then Snape stiffened. Sirius closed his eyes and waited until Snape finished, humiliation burning through him. He felt the rough withdrawal of Snape's cock and tensed, ready to spring the moment Snape cleared his body.

Hot spurts rained down on him and that was the final degradation. Sirius screamed and wriggled on the table, trying to wrap his hands around Snape's throat. His strained muscles refused to work properly, and he fell off the table, dropping flat onto the floor and hitting the lino with a hard thud. Loud, deep and caustic laughter grated on his nerves as he tried to force himself to his feet.

"Thanks, Black," echoed in the kitchen, then Snape was gone.

Sirius rolled over on his back, semen cooling on his thighs and stomach, his robes utterly filthy and smelling of Snape. He shivered and drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around his knees; the mocking laughter still reverberated in his mind and ears.

Sirius wheezed as he tried to calm himself. He could hear Remus walking around above him but couldn't even move to go to him. Any chance of reconciliation was gone and he rested his head on his hand. Digging through his robes with the other hand he griped his wand and withdrew it from the folds. Pushing himself to his feet, he lurched into the nearest loo.

His arse thrummed from the fucking, and nothing would dull the ache, but he'd be damn certain to erase the memory as soon as he washed away Snape's leftovers.


End file.
